


Good Intentions

by Fides



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Tosh Pov, Voyeurism, mmom, mmom 2010, mmom 2010: day 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did that get... oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

A training device - that was that Jack had said when they had found it. His eyes had lit up with glee at the discovery only to be disappointed when he'd turned it over and found the indicator light a solid yellow showing nothing had been recorded. The indicator light which was now blinking a warning red.

Tosh frowned, not sure how it had come to be on Jack's desk nor how it had come to be broken. Jack had seemed so happy when they found it. She picked it up carefully wondering if it was fixable. The device itself was a spiral of silver metal, a heavy jewel-like stone rounded off one end and a delicate knotted tail which housed the controls at the other the other. Tosh had thought it was rather pretty when she had first seen it and closer inspection only reinforced that opinion. The stone itself was a rich opaline blue, glinting with its own internal iridescence. Her gentle investigation revealed no panels that she could open nor any way to get to the internal mechanisms. That was... disappointing. If she couldn't get to the workings that she had even less chance that normal of fixing it. Maybe something would show under a scan. And if not it would make a nice bracelet. Not that Jack would let it out of the Hub - broken alien technology was still alien technology. Curious she slipped it on. As she had expected the tail lay along the underside of her arm, flat against the soft skin above the pulse point, while the head rested against the back of her hand. It was a little big but the metal was malleable enough that she could squeeze it tighter around her wrist. The two ends touched her bare skin and she felt a tingle race through her.

Owen was not going to let her live this down!

They all knew not to touch unknown technology without taking precautions. Even devices they thought was broken. Especially devices they thought were broken. Technology could fail in much more catastrophic ways than it worked. At least this wouldn't actually kill her. She mentally added a probably to that statement as her vision wavered and she stumbled, balance momentarily lost. She felt... strange - like she was feeling double rather than seeing it. The machine had been calibrating itself she realised, linking her body to whatever had been stored inside it. Without moving she reached up and loosened her tie. Okay, that was a bit freaky. Although sort of cool. Her hand, which she didn't have, pulled the tie she wasn't wearing totally off. The technology was fascinating - the bifurcation of what she felt she was doing and what she was actually doing... but they had found some way to override that human brain's limited capacity for input processing. By rights she should be feeling extremely nauseous as the disconcordance between what her visual cortex and inner ear were telling her tricked the brain into thinking that she was hallucinating from poison ingestion. Arguably she had entered a controlled hallucinogenic state but she wasn't experiencing any symptoms of motion sickness. In fact if she had to identify what she was experiencing she would have to go for... Tosh flushed, realising that she had been so engrossed in the details of what her non-existent arms had been doing so hadn't really been paying attention to what they had been _doing_ \- which was unbuttoning her... his shirt (and Tosh was suddenly very aware that not-her was male - very male and getting very male-er by the second) and sliding open his fly. She was definitely paying attention as, trousers opened, one of not-her hands reached up and played with a nipple, pinching and twisting the tight nub, pulling lightly on... Tosh's eyes widened in surprise at the sensations the gentle tug on the piercing sent through both their bodies.

She could feel the surge of arousal, hot and strong as it coursed through her and wasn't sure if it was her own or the memory of the recording. Because that was what it was - what it had to be. A recording - one she had accidentally triggered. One that had been left for Jack. Which explained how and why it got onto his desk, and who... the who she now knew as well as she knew herself. She really needed to sneak something on piercings in the next time a Hub-wide betting pool was started - she would clean up.

And she really should take the device off because this was something private between two of her friends. The other not-hand, the one that wasn't playing from one tight nipple to the other, traced a teasing line down her body until, finally, cradling cock and balls with sure, knowing fingers. It was... interesting. Seeing this, feeling this, from the other side. She'd never been very good at resisting interesting.

His hands stroked over her cock, pumping slowly. She could feel the pleasure at the touch seeping through her. Part of her mind catalogued the differences, the greater part didn't care as her hand began to move faster, purposefully. The bubble (bubbles) of need grew inside her, reflected, distorted, wrong/right, hers/not hers. She stoked the need, anticipation thrilling along two sets of nerves and muscles tensed, ready, as any desire for subtly or thought was jettisoned in an all consuming race against herself.

They came... he came... she wasn't entirely sure which any more. She could feel the splatter of come on her skin in odd asynchronous rhythm with the clench of ecstasy. Then it was over and she stood there; panting, triumphant, spent. For a long moment the world was just the thud of two hearts beating and the slowing of breath rasping into two lungs. The he reached up and put his fingers into her mouth. He sucked them clean and she tasted the echo of semen and started. The first bit of complete familiarity in the whole experience - and suddenly it was real. She blinked, unnerved and abruptly, completely conscious of what she had done.

Carefully she eased the device off her arm and put it back on Jack's desk. The red light winked at her knowingly and she fled.


End file.
